


【双子北】长夏无终（七）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎三人CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	【双子北】长夏无终（七）

蚊香燃尽。  
最后一点灰烬悄然掉落，最后一缕青烟摇曳上扬，又被和缓的夏风卷走。仅仅是暖风的吹拂，仅仅是少许清凉的药香，足以形成强烈的刺激，令下腹的冲击和手脚的痉挛变本加厉。  
不，不对……  
小腹泛起阵阵奇异的紧张感，脊髓翻涌麻痒而美妙滋味，肠壁抽动的湿润声响直接回荡于脑海。北信介意识到，自己亲身经历的仿佛并非难以计数的连续高潮，而是一场永久持续的高潮。哪怕治突兀的离去留下缺憾，更多的快感犹如起到代偿作用似地涌入空虚的体内。他一边急促喘息，一边腰腹用力，想要稳住重心，可整个身体依然不受控制地小幅度颤抖，因为期待治的再次进犯而愈演愈烈。  
“北前辈的肤色……变成了漂亮的朱红呀……”  
治的手指碰到后穴上方的位置，指尖轻柔拨弄滚落的汗水。他的抬起腰，身体自然摆出寻找快乐的姿势。治粗重的呼吸和轻轻的笑声从后方传来，显然充分享受着他的反应。然而对方的手指没有让他如愿以偿，再次落于颤抖的尾椎处，宛若蜻蜓点水一般。  
“北前辈！看这边呀！”  
北发现自己的感官处于某种奇妙的状态，敏感、亢奋又迟钝。在他感知的世界里，物理定律被恋人们打破了、敲碎了。话音响起的同时，他的舌头已经被侑含住了。这不合理。他应该先听到侑的声音，才感知到侑的吻。可明确的时间线混沌一片，更加不合理的快感伴随舌尖泛起的吮吸声涌现而出。从头顶到脚趾，还能用得上力气的部位全部被快感拽紧。侑的手指在他胸前不安分地游移。属于二传手的灵巧双手很快找到合适的位置，指尖温柔地勾画乳晕的轮廓，引发甜美的共鸣。  
“北前辈的乳头，以前有这么硬吗？”  
侑舔了舔他的舌尖，恋人的话语仍然包裹在他们彼此相连的唾液间。对方的食指点着他两侧的乳首，打理得完美无缺的指甲稍稍向内侧嵌入。他甚至能感受到自己挺立的乳头正在和侑的手指较劲，试图将指尖推回原先的位置。  
“北前辈的乳头也像北前辈的性格一样执著呢，不过……我才不会输！”  
与话语一并侵袭而至的冲击，是侑用上全部力量扯动他的乳头。勃起发硬的乳首夹在侑的手指间，凶狠的扭动仿佛要将他的感知斩断。北一度以为自己会惨叫出声，可灌入耳中的呻吟证明他的身体愉快地接受了恋人给予的痛楚。无法形容的尖锐疼痛贯穿胸膛、刺穿心脏，恍惚之间，极度的不适重合了极度的幸福。  
“呜……咿……呼啊……”  
愈发高昂的喘息里夹杂有兴奋又满足的杂音。理性迸裂瓦解，为蜂拥而至的喜悦腾挪了足够的空间。侑强硬地拖拽乳头，间接牵动了内脏。肠壁的战栗甩动着混合着黏稠的体液。他的双臂仿佛随着那些流溢的液体一样失去固定形态，融化在侑的身体两侧，唯有手指痉挛着牵住恋人的衣角。  
“北前辈，好美呀……现在，是完全熟成的美味……”  
治的一根手指按住他脊椎的末端，犹如将一把餐刀插入血肉。腹内强烈的压迫感应声而至。但是，这一次，不像是治侵犯他，反而更像是自己的身体主动吞纳了对方的性器，收紧后穴，依偎着恋人渗透内壁的火热温度。  
每一次不紧不慢的顶入，都舒服得令他双眼朦胧、意识模糊。有时治会故意拔出前端，再缓缓推进来，用空虚与充实的落差感折磨他。但他享受着恋人们小小的恶趣味，正如他能够享受恋人的一切，包括那些无伤大雅的缺点。从顶部到根部，他享受着最初的扩张、中途的敲击，还有从头到尾柔和紧密的摩擦。  
治充满了他。  
抽插并不粗暴，体内的敏感点却发出了噗啵噗啵的响动，就像要被那充满耐心的刮蹭彻底碾碎一般。腹内慢慢融化，又慢慢与治进入自己的部位融合。正在压垮内脏的不是猛烈的冲撞，而是漫溢而出的快乐。他的血肉已经和治的性器融为一体，纵然是一点点温存的挪动，滚滚而来的刺激感仿佛要把肚子里的内脏全部撕裂再拽出一般。更令他难以抵御之处在于，那股不可思议的刺激感全然由快乐而非疼痛构成。  
人类的腹腔之内密布神经，少许创伤足以让人疼得死去活来，因此开膛破肚可谓人类史上最残忍的酷刑之一。  
但是，倘若那般强烈的痛楚全部以快感的方式呈现呢？  
或许，当快感到达极限，便像无以言表的痛苦一样，令人丧失对肉体和精神的控制。  
肠内传来的一阵阵冲击，不可逆转地搅碎五脏六腑。  
北感到挂在自己肩头的浴衣消失了，他只穿着一身灼热的汗水。他的肌肤是侑和治的色彩，他的血肉是侑和治的色彩，他的内脏也即将被他们的色彩共同浸染。他的手指，他的嘴唇，他的乳头，他的性器，他每一寸的肌肤和内脏的每一处角落都是献给他们的礼物。他从内部感到了治最大的亢奋，最大规模的膨胀彰显着压倒性的压迫感。然后，治的手指，那根餐刀般的食指，再度深深插入他的感官。  
从尾椎开始，抵住，推压，沿脊柱向下挤，恰好重合了插入的轨迹，与性器内外夹击，从两侧同时压迫着内脏。  
“北前辈，我会射在里面……”  
治低语道。  
他无法分辨究竟是恋人的话语在颤抖，还是自己的耳朵在颤抖。  
“射在里面，射在侑还没射进去的地方……”  
治的手指忽地按住某块脊椎。霎时间，北恍若成为被昆虫针刺穿腹部的标本。真正贯穿他的不是手指，而是性器。治顶到了和手指标记相同的位置，也是本应不能再前进的位置。内脏的尽头在恋人耐心的开发中渐渐软化，但生理本能恪尽职守，又紧又窄地挤压着，竭力阻止异物的侵入。一次、两次、三次……治时轻时重地叩击最深的关隘，喘息声和低沉的爱语缠绕着他的耳朵，缠绕着他的脖子。他感到了恋人的嘴唇也感到了恋人的牙齿，意识到自己的身体因为即将到来超越常理的彻底贯穿而欣喜不已。  
极致的快乐如同沉重的痛苦一般爆发。  
发烫的汗水和泪水爆炸似地喷出，飞过额头，汇合在睫毛上摇摇欲坠。侑精神抖擞的面容出现在他眼前，欣喜地品尝着那颗摇晃的水滴。  
“北前辈的乳头也很敏感呀，只要捏住这边，后面好像也会收紧。”  
侑开心地说着，食指和拇指灵活地扭动他胸口勃发的突起，如同转动开锁的两把钥匙。在那一瞬间，北仿佛听到了嘎吱嘎吱的声响。他一度以为自己的骨头裂开了，髋骨、骶骨，或是某一节脊椎。  
他的骨头好好的，而治进来了。  
沸腾的快感烫伤腹腔，内脏由于性器的突入而剧烈抽动。北发出了连自己都难以置信的喊叫，足以震裂夏夜撼动星星。他的四肢好像随时可能飞离身体，是治咬住他后颈的痛楚让他重新成为完整的个体。他喘不过气来，眼前闪现着鲜烈的光芒和躁动的电流，却看清了侑闪闪发光的面容。那是孩子般可爱的表情，带着孩子般不怀好意的笑容。  
“我会好好看的，北前辈！好好欣赏北前辈最棒的表情！精液注入内脏的表情！”  
侑的话语咬住他的耳朵，侑的手指咬住他的乳头。治的牙齿咬住他的左颈，治的性器咬住他最深的内脏。他被他们紧紧咬住，永远无法逃脱，永远不想逃脱。  
鼓胀到极限的性器猛地跳动，就像体内的另一场超新星爆发。在他的意识领域里，那股击穿内脏的强劲喷射灼热而明亮，散发出不可思议的光芒。北快要窒息了，唯有依靠呻吟换取不至于昏厥的空气。他能感到治抬起腰，故意让射出的精液全部冲入侑未曾染指的深处。毫不留情的射精恰如治在最后时刻方才展露的獠牙，迸发的力道几乎要冲破肠壁。  
他的身体猛烈又不由自主地扭动着。治的性器牢牢钉住他的内脏，治的手指牢牢钉住他的脊椎，侑的双手牢牢钉住他的乳头。他被牢牢钉在两位恋人之间，变成了由无尽的幸福、无比的满足与无限的爱意组成的永恒标本。  
倒入侑怀中的时候，北的身体依然为留存恋人们的体液而快乐地颤抖收缩。侧卧于檐廊，他本应瞥见庭院里欣欣向荣的花草与晴朗夏日的星月夜。但他什么也没有看到。他的眼里全是他的双子星，亮如白昼，灿若朝阳。  
“侑，治……”  
他浑身发抖，唯独在提及他们的时候能发出平稳的声音。就像是本能……没错，对他们的爱，是他呼吸般的本能。  
“……我爱你们。”  
高潮的余韵犹如海啸般摇晃着他的五感。然而，即使他失去视觉，失去听觉，还是可以找到侑和治的手，握住恋人们令他眷恋的体温。  
北信介爱宫侑和宫治，如同爱着永无终结的夏天。

【未完待续】


End file.
